


不不不

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	不不不

为了村子里的庆典，被选中的斑大叔每天都要挨百来次棍子。

 

斑大叔是外地人，几年前才来到木叶，整天少言寡语，没几个人和他有过多接触，这就成了村里人选他当祭品的原因。

斑大叔不是没反抗过，他也不愿意为一个看不见摸不着的神明白白牺牲，但人们把他的手反剪在他身后，威逼利诱要他上寺庙里去。他不停挣扎，在众人推搡中脚步踉跄，弓着身想摆脱他们，汗水浸透了胸前的布料，我能很清楚地看见他胸口立起的两个褐色奶头。离得近的当然也看见了，他们直接伸手揪它，斑大叔发出一声惨叫，两腿打了下摆子，裤裆深了一个圆。旁观的女人们赶紧捂住眼睛，都憋住笑；男人们发出耐人寻味的调子，拿眼珠往斑大叔的脸上凑，像打量什么稀奇玩意儿。斑大叔低下头，他也意识到自己丢了人。他本来自尊心强，耳朵不受控制地听见小孩咯咯笑声，整副身子缩了起来。有个半大不小的人朝他吐口水，作势要掂量斑大叔的二两肉。斑大叔的手还是被人牢牢抓着，他挣脱不了，慌神摇头，嘴里叫着不要，放过他，别摸。这更让那人来了兴趣，眼珠滴溜溜转一圈，看周围人都不拦他，心里有了底，特意用指甲盖叮斑大叔硬起来的龟头，手指去搅那个吐了点水的马眼。斑大叔唉唉呻吟，到最后变了调，腰一挺打湿了整个裤裆，也没有了力气，腰软在地上，抬不起头，我只看到他脚尖还在抽搐。  
就这样，在村里人的叱骂声中，斑大叔被送进了庙。

他每天被庙里瞎了眼的武僧罚跪，跪的时候手背必须贴地，小腿要被屁股压住。无论他做好没做好，都要被打，虽说没到皮开肉绽那地步，听别人说也够他受的。月中我溜进寺庙，躲在一根柱子下偷看。武僧正挥着杖棍，把力气全都拍打到那个已经聚了很多淤血的屁股上。一下，两下，三下……我听了足足三十下肉被闷击的声音，大殿里终于安静下来。斑大叔没穿衣服，除了肌肉在细颤，跪在地上一动不动。武僧合掌后离开大殿，这时斑大叔终于发出叫声。他的屁股高高肿起，红彤彤的一片，手在地上乱抓一阵后，像村里的产妇即将生出孩子一样长长呼气，从地上爬了起来。我这才注意到他的胸口也亮晶晶红了一片，一个月不见，他的乳晕更大了，胸口那两点也胀得厉害，不知怎么回事。斑大叔伸出手，低喘着扣弄它，扯长再摁回去，左手滑到尾椎骨，贴上发麻的屁股，慢吞吞地塞进手指。  
斑大叔的手骨节分明，指甲也剪平了，看上去不像干粗活的。此刻它捅进一截，挑弄没张开的褶皱。

他看起来又痛又爽，已经缩成一团，三根手指抽插自己已经湿漉漉的肉穴，低低呻吟，每当他的手擦到那团有淤血的皮肤，他就像被电击了一样停下，手指陷进吞吐的屁眼里，只露出一点指根，龟头高高翘起，脸上也艳红一片。他激烈地拱起腰腹，裹住柱身上下撸动，要擦出火花似的用力，透明淫液流满一手。他双眼早失了神，追寻高潮的快感，又捏紧了涨得紫红的肉柱。  
他终于射了精，喉结滚动着，嘴角流出唾液，软绵绵砸在地上，但他的手指还在肉穴里抠挖，好像在找什么东西。斑大叔扯出一串掉下浊液的佛珠。  
一看到这，我愣在原地。他伸出舌头舔那些珠子，用嘴一颗一颗含着，很快佛珠被唾液弄得滑亮。斑大叔把它放在贡桌上，隐约能看得出年轻时标致模样的眉眼透着疲惫。他又跪了下去。  
我正想走，一个我没见过的陌生男人就踏进门来。他看我一眼，然而就像没看见我似的，不慌不忙走到斑大叔身边盘腿而坐，拍拍大腿要他骑上来。斑大叔好像畏惧他，照做了，但他不敢放下身子，大腿吃力支撑全身，半靠那人身上。  
那个男人毫不留情地把斑大叔的后脑勺磕在地上，两只大手包着他的屁股揉捏。斑大叔叫得哑了嗓子，眼泪挤出来，被那人插出了尿，黄色的柱射到自己脸上，也溅湿了地面。  
看着一地狼藉，斑大叔甚至祈求这个人原谅他，抱着男人的腿发颤。他说不出话来，尿液在皮肤上形成干涸痕迹，鼻头也红彤彤的，但他全心全意望着那个男人，眼中充满虔诚。但后者冷漠地垂眼，不置可否。我不禁琢磨这个神秘男子和斑大叔的关系：仇人？不像；爱人？令人发笑。  
后来大堂里只剩斑大叔一个人，我也走了。

 

今晚的月亮垂得很低，像伸手就能囊入怀中。  
村里点着火把，村民无论男女老幼，身上都裹着白布。众人脸上抹了油脂，表情严肃地拖出被牢牢捆住的祭品。村长拿出一把匕首，嘴里吟唱着陌生语调，缓慢而镇定地在斑大叔的手腕上压出一道血痕。很快，斑大叔的额头冒出汗珠，能看见他的嘴唇苍白下去。他的血被村民争先恐后地用各式各样的器皿接着。待到他动弹不得时，村长扯出斑大叔嘴里的布团，跪在地上祈祷神明降临。  
神明会出现吗？我被灌了一口血，迷迷糊糊地站着。  
乌云聚拢起来，风刮得强了，所有人目不转睛望着天空，只有我看到祭品台上突然出现了那天的男人。  
他的黑发被风吹得凌乱，俯下身探斑大叔的额头，跟后者一同不见了踪影。  
我眨了眨眼。


End file.
